


Last Copy

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times Hermione was just as glad that her friends never came to Flourish and Blott’s with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Copy

There were times Hermione was just as glad that her friends never came to Flourish and Blott’s with her. Holding _Thoughts on Transfigurational Theory_ , _The Infinite Limits of Arithmancy_ , and _Runic Ruminations_ braced against her hip with one arm, she reached for the single remaining copy of Marilyn Mouseworthy’s latest, _Blue Dawn_. The title made about as much sense as the last three had, and the plot was probably developed with the assistance of a dartboard, but something about these books just kept her coming back for more.

She closed her fingers around the book’s spine and entangled them with another set of fingers entirely. Annoyed, she snapped her head up and prepared to deliver a scathing remark that would have been truly brilliant had it not died on her lips the instant she saw the person to whom the hand was attached.

Professor Snape glared at her, the faintest tinge of red coloring his sallow cheeks, before snatching his hand back a half-second before she did the same.

“I believe I mistook this for another title,” he muttered.

“Right. Me too.” She turned and fled, unsure whether she was more flustered because he’d seen her grab for that awful book or because her fingers still tingled where they’d touched his.

As she reached the end of the aisle, she decided she was bloody well not leaving without her book, Snape or no Snape, and turned to Summon it only to see it flying in the opposite direction and disappearing around a corner.

“Bastard,” she muttered as she turned again towards the front of the shop and proceeded to pay for her other purchases.

“Did you find everything you were looking for?” the clerk asked.

She shot a look over her shoulder, but Snape and the last copy of _Blue Dawn_ were nowhere to be seen.

“Nearly,” she replied, but she refused to explain, no matter how many times the clerk asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [bluestocking79](http://bluestocking79.livejournal.com)'s birthday to the prompt "Snape/Hermione and a bookstore encounter... but not the usual, because they embarrassingly discover that they're each addicted to the same utterly trashy series of novels."


End file.
